Vengeance
by SamanthaYagasaki
Summary: Maes Hughes death hit a hard chord in everyones heart, When he turns out missing from the bloodied phone booth what is Roy to think with nothing but the cursting blood puddle and two pairs of foot steps receeding from it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. This is a story I have been working on for some time. Hope you like it ^^. I'll post more chapters depending how this one goes. Review please.

*edited by Scenro*

---

The hoarse sound of a loud curse filled the air. In its utterance a gunshot quickly followed echoing in the cool night, and then fell quiet. The dead silence held an eerie air about it as a form near the street side began to move.

Envy shifted back into his homunculus form and lifted the swinging phone with muffled words screaming through the line, back up to the receiver. He moved backing out of the phone booth and looked down towards his martyr.

"Humans are so foolish. Risking their lives for something so stupid." He spoke aloud viewing the damage he had done. An unsettling smirk crawled onto his face.

Lust approached Envy with her eyes on the blood pooling out of the phone booth and onto the cobblestone street side. "A little much...we still need him Envy."

Envy turned around placing his hands on his hips responding with an annoyance to his tone, "Yeah, Yeah, I know. He's still alive." He spoke nonchalantly in an uncaring manner. He resumed his smirk when he looked back into the booth at the collapsed man distancing himself to let Lust through.

Lust walked delicately into the phone booth, ignoring the blood under her feet. She reached her hand over to grab the man being Maes Hughes's chin, and lifted it up to view him. Maes cracked open his eyes to look to see who touched him.

He mumbled weakly in his presented state, "You… bastard..."

Lust cast him a wicked smile as she pulled a vial from her dress, "We can't let you die. Father wants you for our plan." Envy spoke out towards him from behind Lust, "You should be thanking us."

She dropped his chin her eyes searching him. She pulled the strap to his military jacket open sending buttons to fall loose, than opened the white shirt underneath in the same rough manner, not caring if she hurt the pawn. Where the gunshot wound was, red blood oozed freely and quickly out of it and down his chest.

Maes closed his eyes when he saw the phone booth begin to spin. He spoke in a weak voice with a hint of anger strongly evident, "I will....will not help you..."

He wasn't sure who this 'father' they spoke of could be; It was just another piece of the greater puzzle. Lust held up the vial over Hughes, tilting it a bit to drip the light red liquid onto the wound,

"You will..."

As soon as the liquid touched his blood, it animated and slipped itself like an alternative life form into the wound.

Maes's eyes widened when he felt an even worse pain on his chest. He hollered out almost instantly as the agonizing feeling consumed his whole body. His mind began to start to feel like it was on fire and nothing would let up. He turned over onto his hands and knees, struggling in the small phone booth and coughed up blood that rose up and out of his throat.

Light crimson red sparks emerged out of his body even more so as the pain he felt intensified. He dropped onto his stomach into the pooling of his own blood as his arms gave way. Eyes slowly began to dilate as the pain started to affect him beyond what he could handle. He let out another blood curling scream in the phone booth, his body involuntarily convulsing before the sparks faded.

---

Roy stared at the phone with a terrified expression as the phone ear piece bellowed an eerie buzz. Not at all sure what to do he hung up the phone and picked it back up again to make a call to the building.

When the secretary picked up, she sounded a bit scared, "This is th---." Roy interrupted her, "Where is Lt. Colonel Hughes?" He knew he wasn't in the office since he called him on a public line. He needed to know where he is and if he is alright. The secretary went silent not sure of how to say it,

"He...He walked out of the building injured, sir. I called for help and they are trying to locate him"

Roy hung up the phone in his panic not getting useful information from her. He picked up his coat and hurried out of the building trying not to look so flustered. He wasn't sure what he would do if something were to happen to Hughes. He couldn't die, he isn't even on the field. He sat behind a desk doing paperwork, with a wife and child waiting for him at home.

Riza happened to be walking by as Roy hurried off down the hall. She turned around shouting back seeing Roy unnerved looking by his speed walk and anticipation, "Sir! What's wrong?" Roy stopped and turned half way to her answering, "I'm going to Central, Lt." He didn't have time to stop and explain. He turned around and walked away. Riza rushed over to her superior, "Permission to go with you, sir?" Roy quickly answered, "Yes, I'm going to need someone to watch my back." Just in case he ran into trouble like that Hughes is in.

---

Roy and Riza arrived in Central by train. Roy looked around for any evidence of a struggle as he walked down a hall. Riza stayed behind to let him be on his own. He stopped when someone spoke, "Colonel Mustang." Roy turned to see who spoke to him,"Captain Focker, what happened here?" He is as prepared as he could for bad news.

Focker answered, "If you will come with me, I can explain of what Hughes was doing before the incident."

He turned around to start leading them. Roy. Focker opened up the record room to reveal the crime scene, "Lt. Colonel Hughes said he was going to the library, that was the last time I saw him."

Roy can see the blood on the wall and floor, "Was he fighting someone?" He could only imagine what happened. Focker responds, "Most likely." Roy stared off in silence for a moment then looked over at him, "Did they find Lt. Colonel Hughes?"

He was almost terrified to even ask. Focker was motionless for a moment then shook his head, "No...we did find a large amounts of blood at a phone booth just outside."

Roy's eyes both widened a bit upon hearing that. Roy responds curtly, "Take me to it."

Roy looked into the phone booth seeing the dried up blood for any proof of a body being dragged out through it. He could only see couple pair of footsteps, one he knew to be Hughes and another he did not know. He didn't want to count Hughes dead just yet until he sees a body, "Lt." Riza stood up straight in attention, "Sir." Roy continued, "Call every hospital within a twenty mile radius to see if Hughes signed into any of them." Riza bowed her head slightly, "Will do.." She turned around and walked away.

Focker looked to Roy and spoke with a bit of surprise in his voice, "You think he really could still be alive?"

Roy looked over at him with a serious expression, "I know he is..."

Something made him doubt the appearance of certain death. How could Hughes live through a wound that made him bleed out this much? He wasn't sure where to start the search for him other then hospitals and his family. His house would be too far to walk to with a wound to that degree.

He hoped Riza would come back with good results. A thought came to mind when he thought about Hughes's family, "Has anyone...told his family yet?" Focker shook his head, "Not yet...didn't plan to till morning..." Roy looked out over to the phone booth, "I will do it..." He said and turned away.

Roy started to walk down the path looking to the sides and scanning around for any evidence that may have been missed. He felt like someone is watching him . Turning his head he looked in a cluster of trees to see the leaves rustle, but nothing more. He stopped to stare for a moment wondering what it was, but didn't think to much on it. He turned around to continue walking off.

---

Envy strolled along side the water of the underground sewers with his hand clasping another behind his back, "Your lucky I came along. Father wouldn't have been happy if you let him escape to open his mouth to everyone about us. That would mess things up."

Lust walked beside him near the wall ignoring the eyes of guarding chimeras up above, watching them as they passed, "No one would believe him even if he did."

Envy dropped his arms to place one against his hip, "Well Mustang would have."

He stopped and turned around letting Lust walk up ahead. He called back, "Hey! Hurry it up!"

A distant voice responded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Maes walked towards Envy with his military jacket and shirt open to show the freshly formed Ouroboros symbol. It was placed just within the left of the middle part of his chest, where the gunshot wound had been. Maes Hughes eyes were also no longer his own. The once friendly air about him was all too far gone. He looked to Envy in an attentive manner.

Envy grinned slightly, "Now your not going to go tell on us to Mustang are ya, Vengeance?"

An unsettling smirk ghostly traced Vengeance's lips, making him look more of the definition by his new given name. The light hitting his face in short faint beams highlighted his features creating a certain amount of a reprobated self. He spoke sinisterly to his colleague,

"Now why would I do that?"

Envy turned around and shrugged his thin shoulders, "I was only scrutinizing."

Vengeance stopped walking to watch Envy and the other homunculi walk ahead for a moment. A distortion crossed over his face, rendering him immobile as he felt the powerful presence approaching before them. When Vengeance's footsteps stopped echoing with his own, Envy turned around in agitation,

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Come with us, or I'll drag you if I have to."

Vengeance snapped out of the broadening feeling and resumed his pace after them, mumbling quietly to himself. He could see the walls of a white room with a large towering door slowly approaching view with each step taken.

Envy spoke breaking the meandering rhythm of footsteps and silence of voice,

"Here is where father stays."

Vengeance arched an eyebrow and responded bemused, "Father, huh..."

He could hear the voice inside him nagging to ask who exactly is this 'father'. He decided to hold his silence knowing he would likely find out in good time. Envy walked over to the door and with little effort of the massive shield, began to push it open.

Vengeance watched patiently and waited for the door to open. The darkness that surrounded them in the narrow hall way seemed to thicken as the space between there and the next room grew wider. A hoarse voice spoke aloud, not his, Envy's or of any of the homunculi he heard, but another that chilled him to the bone as it welcomed him. "Welcome Home Vengeance."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2. Review please.

---

When morning came, Roy walked up to the door step to the Hughes residents in deep in thought of how he would present what he was about to say. Riza waited from the car watching him through the small car door window. Not a trace of uncertainty considering the current situation evident on her face. Roy wasn't very pleased to hear that no hospitals had a patience with the name of Maes Hughes.

His knock was prompt, more business like despite the tension he felt inside. He knew that he should at least let Maes wife know about of her husband's disappearance, he owed her that much at least. Roy listened and could hear Elysia's muffled voice through the door, "Daddy is home!"

Gracia opened the door a bit surprised to see Roy standing there and not her husband,

"Oh, hello Roy. What are you doing here?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

Roy bowed his head slightly, a pang of contrition crawling over him.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you, but may I talk to you in privacy Mrs. Hughes."

He at most felt regret that he was likely about to upset the woman that baked him goods after the Ishbalan war. Gracia blinked in puzzlement, but could see that this is important, considering she was aware her husband had not come home last night.

"Okay, come in." She would assume he would like to speak to her inside the house.

Roy walked in, but stopped when Elysia came rushing over with a wide smile. The smile didn't last long though as it which quickly faltered into a frown when she saw Roy instead of the person she expected, "Your not daddy."

Roy cracked a fake smile and responded, "He should be home soon enough."

Gracia shut the door behind him and walked over to Elysia, "Elysia, could you go to your room and play for a bit while Roy and I talk?"

Elysia smiled over to her and nodded obediently, "Okay." She agreed and walked off to her room.

Gracia held her arm out to motion Roy to the living room. She sat down on the couch and spoke, "Is this about Maes?" She asked worry in her voice.

Roy should of let someone else do it as a building tension began to tear him up from the inside. He didn't want to see her upset, "Yes...something...happened that you should be aware of… There was an attack in the East Building. We know it was Hughes that was attacked."

Gracia's eyes grew wide upon hearing what Roy said. She asked quickly with panic becoming clearly evident, "Is he okay?!"

She had already started to think of the worse. She wasn't sure what she will do or what to tell Elysia if her father wasn't coming back.

Roy frowned not sure how to tell her, but knew that it was better then telling her Maes was dead, "We are not sure...he wasn't found."

Gracia knew if he was at a hospital then someone would have called her by now, "He couldn't just...disappear..."

She hoped that Roy could tell her anymore then that her husband vanished after being attacked, but only heard silence. She started to imagine somebody killing Hughes and hiding his body so no one could find it. She started to fight back tears as the thoughts ran wild with possibilities.

Roy feeling the grief begin to form in the room didn't think he should sit as he didn't plan to stay there much longer. He bowed his head apologeticly, "I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes, but thats all we really know." He waited for a response.

Gracia went silent then lowered her head gripping at her dress with a shaky hand, "Thank you, thank you for telling me this..." She said trying not to sound ungrateful. She would like to know if something has happened. Roy nodded his head and turned around leaving the house.

He didn't want to see her cry.

---

Vengeance stood on the roof of another house watching the military man, Roy, walk out of the house, he'd been watching, and into the car. He could only guess the reason the man being there was about the one who inhabited this body before him. He wasn't sure why he was here, but it got the voice inside him to finally calm down. A voice spoke out behind him, "Something wrong?" He turned his head slightly to see Envy standing there.

He responds, "No, Nothing at all...what do you want now?" He asked narrowing his eyes in a slight glare for being disturbed.

Envy held his arms out defensively, "Hey, easy. I'm only here because Father wants me to tell you to stay away from them."

Vengeance's face suddenly darkened into a cold sculpture rivaling a mad mans. He clenched his teeth before violently lashing out and yelling in perfect diction at Envy, an unpredicted rage firing in his eyes, _"Don't __ever__ tell me to stay away from my family_!"

Envy's eyes held pure surprise at that, an eyebrow arching from it at the sudden response he had not expected. Vengeance quietly melded back into the passive creature he was and responded as if the brief exposure of rage had only been a passing moment, "fine."

Envy backed away a bit unsure about Vengeance's unpredictability, "Eh...whatever. Don't forget about tonight." He jumped off the roof.

Vengeance watched him silently then turned his head to glance at the house again before finally taking leave and turned to walk away to attend to other mindful business.

----

Third part is ready, but need reviews. ^_^.


	3. Sorry

I am sorry I have not updated. I have been very busy the past over two years. I would love to continue on the story, but I just don't have the time I used to. I will someday though. I will probably take off the fic, so I could improve it and show you guys what I have learned over the years. I have been getting better with grammar :P. Anyway, I will continue this some time, not sure when, but hopefully soon.


End file.
